Lazy efforts
by Cloudsanshadows
Summary: Shikamaru has to show around the new kid. Too bad for him it's another troublesome woman, and she just happens to be one who he falls for. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Uhmm does anyone read these??**

**Well this is my first story so no flame please…**

**I actually made this story for my class and they know NOTHING about manga. So…:**

**Shikamaru- Lazy ass, wants nothing more than to watch clouds.**

**Temari- Very… bossy, noisy, loud, annoying, and unforgiving.**

**Naruto- Loud annoying and aggressive, your typical blonde.**

**Hinata-(did I spell her name right?) shy. **

* * *

The greatest thing about being lazy? NO one expects anything of you. Sure when they first meet you they try to push you to do stuff but eventually they'll just give up. So while my class is worrying about their grades all I have to do is pass in some late homework or whatever. No one cares or notices me so I just need to do enough to pass whatever it is I'm doing. I'm just not that big on putting effort into to stuff y'know? At least I wasn't 'til her anyways… but I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let's start at the beginning.

* * *

-Flashback-

"HEY! Shikamaru! Wake up will you?!" Ino shouted at me. I wasn't actually sleeping, I just didn't want to meet this new kid. Things are bad enough as they were, the last thing I needed was ANOTHER blonde, loud, bossy, TROUBLESOME woman.

"What? What's up?" I yawned.

"The new kid needs someone to show her around, and guess which lucky lazy bum got elected for that job while he was snoozing?"

"…Please tell me Naruto also fell asleep during the seminar?"

"Ha, you wish! Yeah, you need to show her around in homeroom, annnd because you decided to be smart and skipped up a grade you have most of her classes so you have to take her to them too!"

"…"

"Well??" Ino pressed.

"… hell no" I laughed. "No way! I am not getting stuck showing around the new kid."

"You have no choice."

-End flashback-

* * *

"Would you hurry up?" She complained. _What was our principle thinking?! Pairing me up with some whiny girl?_ I slowed down a little bit. "Jeez why did I get paired up with a lazy ass like you?" 

"Wasn't my idea, so if you could kindly shut your trap I think you'd find I could be a better host." Ok, so I may not be the nicest person on the planet but I was really, really tired, and the last thing I needed was a troublesome woman complaining. _Seriously why do women always complain?_ I thought really hard but I didn't get any answers. So I was left confused and annoyed at the fact that she was complaining while I was carrying her books.

"Hmph! Fine, but I'm requesting a new guide."

"HEY! Don't act like you're doing me any favors by making me show you around and carry your stuff."

"Oh just shut up will you?"

"Great comeback."

"I said SHUT IT!!" She suddenly smacked me. "Next time you should listen to me" She said back to being refined and polite. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood that I didn't kick your lazy ass up and down these halls…" She started off on this whole rant about how she was sooo great and how I should have been honored to be her guide and what not and how she was a great person for showing me the error of my ways._ I swear I'll kill whoever's idea this was…_

"Are you listening to me?!" She shouted.

"No, now again, shut up." I muttered and walked faster. When we finally got to the class I went as far as away from the she-thing as possible. _After this I'm dumping that self-centered bitch on Sasuke. She'll love that, after all every girl loves him… man what a drag…_

* * *

I drifted off watching the clouds. WhenI woke up IT was staring at him. Angrily. When she saw I was awake she started poking me. Harder, and harder, and harder. I had no idea a woman could poke so hard. 

"Nyeh! Troublesome woman what do you want?" I yawned.

"Class ended like an hour ago sleepyhead." She glared death rays at me.

"Ooh good one, just go find the next class on your own will you? I really don't want to move."

"Shut up pineapple head, School's over! I just felt that since you were such a great guide I should wait and tell you!" If you can't tell she's being sarcastic I pity you.

"Ok, ok thanks… I guess…" I got up and left. _Man I hate her soo much… still though I guess I can't let a woman walk home by herself, after all she did miss the bus because of me…WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

_**HAHAHAHA! You like her!**_

_What? NO I DON'T! Who are you anyways?_

_**I'm your inner you!**_

_Uhh…_

_**Basically I'm everything you WANT to do but won't. SO every now and then I take over.**_

_I'm still not really getting it…_

_**Geez, I thought you were a genius.**_

_Just explain it!_

_**I am the inner you. Ok so far? I know exactly what you want because it's whatever I want and whatever I think you think!**_

_OK, fine. Sorta makes sense, but if you're me then why do I like her? I don't even know her name!_

_**Are you really THAT stupid? Her name's Temari, and as of now you have a huge crush on her! HAHAHAHAH!**_

_You're an idiot. I do NOT like her._

_**Aww sure you do. Think about it. Temari,Temari,Temari,Temari,Temari…**_

_AGGH! Stop putting weird thoughts in my head! I don't care if you are the inner me I'll kick your ass!!!!!!!!!_

_**Fine but good luck with that crush of ours!**_

* * *

"Hey lazy ass!" Temari called out. "Why are you still here?" I was waiting for her at the door. 

"Ehhh, It's a total drag but I can't let a woman walk home all by herself.

"Fine but if you're going to walk me home you're going to need to keep up!" She said running off. _Oh great! Now I have to run? …Fine!_ I took off after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I'm back!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto**

I collapsed on Temari's porch. Being a lazy ass meant I didn't like effort. Somehow I had let Kiba talk me into the cross-country team so I should have been fine. Except Temari had forgotten to mention that her house was ten miles away! Somehow she had managed to keep a steady pace all the way there.

"HA! Guess you don't get out much do you?" She laughed in my face. I groaned loudly. Bad enough I got beat by a woman but did she have to rub it in my face? "Whatever you got me home safe now get out of the way! You're blocking the door!"

I groaned weakly. I had NO energy at all. I couldn't move. "N…no thanks, I'm fine right here."

"Fine, I was going to invite you in but since I can't get in I guess I'll just have to kick your lazy but out" I moved over so fast I ended up hitting the railing before I could stop. I flipped over the railing and landed in her bushes. "O…ow… that hur…" Was all I managed before I blacked out.

I woke up to Temari laughing, probably at me. I was on a comfortable bed so I didn't really want to move. Unfortunately she noticed I was awake. "Never seen anyone so eager to get in my house!" She laughed more. She poked me more while she laughed. She poked my ribs and I grunted.

"Don't do that please…" I muttered.

"Why not??" She teased, and poked me again, I grunted again. "Oh my god you're tickilish!" She squealed. And then she started tickling me.

"NO! Noooooo!!!!! Stoooopppp!!!!" I gasped for breath between laughs. I started flailing around trying to get her off me when…

"Why is your hand on my ass?" she asked. _SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"B-b-because… I-I want you to get off?" I stuttered.

"Aww Shika you're blushing" She took my hand off her but.

_**Aww too bad SHIKA.**_

_You again? Go away!_

_**No man. You have no courage so now I'm being forced to step in I'm going to make your life hell because of it!**_

_Hell no!_

_**You know you want her so why not just do something about it?**_

_Because she'd kick my ass if I tried to pull something!_

_**God, you fucking pussy I'm taking over!**_

_Hell no I'm me and I know what I want, and I do NOT want HER!_

_**Keep telling yourself that, but remember I'm you and I know what I want.**_

"Uhh hello? Anyone home? Yo! Shikamaru?!" Temari was yelling at me. I was still blushing like crazy which was really annoying.

"Uhh yeah I… uh I should probably get out of here." I said as I got off the bed and walked towards her door. "I'll… I'll see you around okay?" I said when I got to the door. I could've sworn I saw a look of disappointment in her eyes, at least that's what I thought until.

"Yeah I'm sure, just get out you asshole." She growled pointed at the door.

_**I could not hate you more right now…**_

The next morning I got called into the principal's office. We had a strange principle. She was blonde and got a new botox injection every three months. She was very against the whole aging thing. She also kept tanks and tanks of slugs.

"Yeah Miss Tsunade?" I asked sitting in the middle of the room twiddling my thumbs.

"Shikamaru, about you guiding around miss Sabaku no Temari…" She started then paused.

"Yeah…?" I asked.

"I assigned Sasuke to guide her around."She said.

"WHAT!?!?" I shouted. "WHY?!"

"Well, as much as I love torturing you, this wasn't my idea. She requested a new guide."

"Ohh… ok…"

_**I will kill you asshole.**_

I walked out a little disappointed. I had hoped she wouldn't be mad considering I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT I DID! I didn't even know why I was disappointed this was what I wanted right?… right?_** NO! IT WASN'T! You little fucker! **_I kept shouting at myself until I saw her. She was walking down the hall with Sasuke. When she saw me she leaned closer to Sasuke and started flirting with him. I ran the other way as fast as I could. All I was thinking was _Get out of here! I have to get out of here!! _It hurt seeing her flirt with Sasuke.

"Hey kid you can't leave school!" the security guard called after me. I didn't care, I just wanted to get as far away from Temari as possible right now. I ran, and I ran, and I ran. I broke down in an alleyway. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw tears falling onto the pavement. Why was this happening to me? Why did I care? … Where was I? I looked around and realized I was near Temari's house. Actually right across the street from it.

"Hey, Gaara? You recognize this kid?" Someone called out behind me.

"…No" I turned around to see a tall brown haired boy with makeup on his face and a younger red haired boy with eyeliner.

"This is the asshole that made our sister cry yesterday." The older one said. "Let's teach him a lesson!"


	3. Chapter 3

YEAH YEAH!! I'M BACK FROM ISRAEL

**I FINALLY GOT REVIEWS I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF ******

* * *

"Dude, you are so gonna pay for making our sister cry." The brown haired boy said lifting me up by my collar. The redheaded boy just sat there giving me a death glare.

"What are you talking about!?" I shouted angrily. "I never--" I got cut off by the brown haired boy's fist colliding with my ribs. I doubled over with the wind knocked out of me gasping for air. Then his foot knocked into my stomach. I grabbed it when he tried again and flipped him over. The redhead charged me but I tripped him. He got up and threw dirt in my eyes.

"Rrrgh! You little FUCKER!" We all yelled together. If I wasn't getting the shit beaten out of me I would have laughed at how synchronized we were. Unfortunately the brown haired boy put me in a full nelson and the redhead started pounding my stomach. I never got a chance to recover until…

"OH MY GOD! GAARA! KANKURO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Someone screamed from the end of the alley. They both turned to see whoever it was but I was still in the brown haired boy's grip. I managed to move my head enough to get a view of the person's hair. They had four blonde pigtails. _Temari… _I should have figured she'd send her brothers to beat me up. Her brothers went to their house leave Temari and me in an alleyway. I started coughing up blood. "Oh god are you okay?" she asked.

"That's the dumbest question ever!" I shouted at her. "I'm fucking coughing up blood here because YOUR brothers just beat the shit out of me, and I was only here in the first first place because I wanted to get away from school where YOU were flirting with Sasuke, and maybe I could talk to YOU when you came home!" I shouldered her out of the way and ran/limped away. I had no chance of getting away from her in my current state though.

"SHIKAMARU!! YOU ASSHOLE!" She came screaming like a banshee. She grabbed my shoulder and slapped me across the face. "I was trying to show some fucking concern for you, you lazy ass, but no! Did you ever even think about why I might have asked to switch guides?!" another slap, "Are you blind or something?! I really, reall--"

I waved my hand at her motioning for her to stop. "Just stop, I'm leaving okay? Happy? You'll never have to see me again." I walked off and this time she didn't follow me.

* * *

I got home and threw myself onto the couch. I didn't have it in me to go upstairs. For some reason I couldn't fall asleep though. _Man, what a day, why did I have to get hung up on a girl like her?_

_**Because! You selfish little bastard! You're an idiot for a genius you know that? YOU-LOVE-HER! Got it?**_

_No! No way do I love someone like her! She's troublesome, she's violent she's… uhhmm…_

_**Pretty? Intelligent? Funny? Cute? Un-fucking-believable?**_

_Well… yeah but, WAIT NO NOT! NONONONOOOOO!_

_**Yes, you like her, get over yourself and do something about it you lazy ass hole.**_

* * *

The next day I had AP English, why? I have no idea, but I was okay with it since Temari was in that class. About half way through she went to the bathroom. I waited about five minutes and then asked to go to the bathroom too.

I caught her in the hallway heading back. I called after her but she ignored me. So I started chasing after her. She turned around and pushed me over when I reached her. I got up groaning. "Temari… please wait…"

"What do you want?!" she shouted at me, probably attracting every teacher's attention in the building. She slapped me (again) _What's with this girl and slapping me?_ "You were the one that said I wouldn't have to see you ever again! I don't care what the fuck you do just stop messing with my head! One minute you're so mad I'd never be able to get it through your damn head that I like you the next one you can't leave me alone--"

I leaned forward and kissed her. I don't know why probably to make her shut up, probably because I liked her, and mostly if she didn't shut up I wouldn't be able to tell her that I liked her. It felt good. No, t felt REALLY good. I didn't want to stop but I was running out of air. I pulled back and smirked at her. Finally I had got her off guard. She just stood there trying to come up with something to say. She looked like my goldfish opening and closing her mouth.

"I'll give you five seconds to run…" She finally got out, then continued opening and closing her mouth. I knew her well enough by now to take those five seconds and get as far away as possible. _At least she knows I fell something for her now right? _I thought as I raced through the halls. Then I heard a loud crashing sound and a crazy blonde woman roaring "SHIIIIIIIKKKKKAAAAAAAAA!!" _Then again, maybe not. _I thought and ran faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah… I have no random thing to say… Yeah… I have no random thing to say…

**Oh wait! I was at this party tonight and there was the bossiest, loudest, violent girl who was flirting with me and I was so BORED! See I can't stop thinking about this girl I met in Israel so I don't really care what some violent chick wants to say.**

I got up sore in the morning. _Damn hormones…_Temari had caught up to me and beaten the crap out of me. Then when she got up from pounding me senseless she kissed me on the forehead. _Or maybe she knocked me unconscious and I imagined the kiss… Yeah that makes more sense…_ I hurt a lot less after that kiss. It confused me so much, how could a girl so troublesome make me so confused over how I felt? On one hand she was troublesome and… well I couldn't think of anything bad to say about her. Every time I thought about her I felt her lips brushing against mine.

"Shikamaru! Wake up this instant! There's someone here to see you!" my mother's piercing scream rang through the house. I got dressed fast and ran down stairs. I went down the stairs to see Temari there. I couldn't believe it, the girl I'd been dreaming about was actually in my front hall.

"Hiya Shika-kuuun." She dragged out the suffix to make sure I wouldn't miss it. God I loved her voice… WAIT! What? NONONO bad thoughts! "Let's go!" she shouted and dragged me out.

"Uhh… where are we going?" I asked dumbly.

"I don't care we just can't talk about this in front of your mother." She said. She just stared ahead, the playful girl that had been in my front hall a minute ago had been replaced by that same, cold woman who would rather beat me than talk to me.

"Talk about what?" I asked. She just kept staring.

"Yesterday obviously!" She scolded me for being so dumb.

"Hey! Look at me! This is clearly something important so you could at least look at me!" I said. I don't know why I was so stressed but I needed to see what she was thinking. She was silent for a long time.

"We can't have this." She said softly, making a hand motion. "Us I mean." She still refused to look at me. It was driving me crazy.

"Why… why not?" I asked, vaguely aware that I was crying.

"Because my family is leaving back for Suna soon and I'm not interested in a long distance relationship!" She growled at me. That's when I noticed she was also crying.

"Then you should just go…" I trailed off. I had nothing to say.

"…" she paused. "FINE! I will!"

She walked off still not looking at me. I wouldn't have been able to tell if this had affected her at all if it weren't for the stains on the sidewalk beneath her as she walked away crying. I should have run after her. I should have tried to convince her that it would be worth it if she stayed with me. I didn't though. I just watched her go feeling my own tears run down my face thinking _Oh god why…?_

"She did what?!" Naruto shouted. I had originally planned to tell Chouji about this, but then he wasn't around, then I thought I should talk to Ino, but then the whole school would know. Then came Naruto. I hadn't even meant to tell him. I was just talking to myself when he and Hinata came walking up to me.

"No one said anything to you Naruto!" I growled angrily.

"N-Naruto didn't m-mean to offend you Shik-kamaru…" Hinata said shyly from behind Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm sorry man, it's just, I really thought she really liked you." Naruto piped up.

"Guess not. Whatever…" I said walking off waving my hand.

"Hey! Wait up Shikamaru! Did you hear about the dance?" Naruto shouted coming up beside me.

"No."

"There's going to be a big school dance on Saturday! You should ask Temari to go!"

"Are you an idiot? Didn't you hear me two seconds ago? She doesn't like me!" I shouted and ran off so Naruto wouldn't catch me this time. _Maybe I should ask her to the dance, as friends you know? …_

_**FUCK YEAH!!**_

___But what if she turns me down? It's not worth it…_

_**I hate you…**_

__I ran off to the flower shop. If there was one person who could help me with my girl problems it was Ino. I made it too the flower shop to see Ino working the counter.

"YOU IDIOT!!" Ino screamed and kicked me out of the shop. Apparently I had done something really stupid when I told Temari to go. Another apparent thing, women tended to not like hearing that you pissed off another woman in the stupidest way possible.

"Agh! Ino! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I was asking for help!"

"Well it was still really stupid!" Ino shouted. She paused for a moment and examined her fingernails. "OK," She started after a while. "I have an idea…"


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, I finally updated. Mainly because one CERTAIN person wouldn't stop bothering me to update (Don't bother it's not in the reviews)**

**So yeah… I don't really have a plan for this chapter so it'll probably suck.**

* * *

_Ah crap… why oh why do I ever listen to INO?!_ I verbally abused myself as I stood outside Temari's door, in a fucking button down shirt and black dress pants. I felt like such a huge tool standing right there. _Waste of my time, something is gonna go wrong… Something ALWAYS goes wrong with this, cuz well… God hates me!_

_**And why does god hate you?**_

_Oh for fuck's sake! You again?! … Fine he hates me because I'm agnostic and don't technically believe in him._

_**That's right haha you suck!**_

_Shut it…_

"Yo welcome to the Sabaku house. I hate my life so let's make this quick, what the fuck do you want?" Kankurou said as he answered the door in a not so cheery way.

"Yo Kankurou, sup?" I said waveing. "Temari home?"

"Man what is with you and my evil she-monster of a sister?"

"Dude, she's not THAT bad…"

"Yeah, whatever… She's in her room upstairs third door on your left."

I rushed up the stairs knocking over kankurou on my way. I barely heard him call "Yeah, well your welcome!" and I cared even less. I got up to her room, there house is fucking HUGE man! Seriously I would usually not move that much, espicially not when it's going up stairs (Yep I'm lazy). But I really had no choice right now.

So ANYWAYS back to our story. I got to her room and I leaned in to knock when I heard her talking on the phone. "… Yeah sure I'll go to the dance with you Sasuke."

_…_ I was in shock for a minute. Then it hit me. _FUCK THIS, I KNEW IT WASN'T WORTH IT! _I ran back downstairs _Man so troublesome_ and knocked Kankurou over while I was leaving. Again I heard him shout after me "Watch where you're going fuck-face!" and again I didn't care.

* * *

"SHIT MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!!" I screamed as I missed my eigthth shot in a row that night. _The fuck is wrong with me?..._ "mendokusee…"(A/N: I have no clue if I spelled that right).

"HA! Y'know you can't force it up there dude." Someone called out behind me. "You need to relax a little."

"Shut up Kiba, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Well of course not! That's why you're here right?" I laughed. Kiba knew me almost as well as Chouji. "The only reason you ever come out here is to vent. Remember that one time you got into a fight with Sasuke out here?"

"Course how could I forget? I was in the hospital for four months."

"Oh stop complaining you baby, Sasuke was out of school for the whole year!"

"Whatever…" I said starting to walk off. "Not in the mood."

"Didn't say you were. Hell I'm not even in the mood to be here. Ino forced me."

"What's she want?"

"She said hurry and get your ass over to the shop now."

"Alright see ya…" I called over my shoulder.

* * *

"You idiot!" Ino scream and smacked me. "Why didn't you listen to me! My plan was great!" She added another punch to my gut.

"Ino… stop before I start coughing up blood." I gasped. "I didn't do your damn plan because she's going with Sasuke…"

"WHAT!? THAT BITCH I'LL KILL HER!!" I left while Ino began her rant of how she would kill Temari down to the last detail, before she started throwing things.

* * *

I left and went to my cloud watching spot on a hill. I dropped down onto the grass ignoring the bugs under me. I stared up at the clouds wondering if they ever had to deal with crap like this. I was just about to fall asleep when…

"Hey you lazyass!" Someone shouted. _Not her, please Kami not her…_ "I thought I find you here." She said sitting down next to me. Four blonde ponytails, _It's her…_ I pretended to be asleep so she would just go away so I could continue to wallow in my self pity. She didn't. She started poking me. Harder and harder until eventually she was punching me.

"Please stop hitting me," I grunted.

"Oh you're FINALLY awake huh?" She smacked me once more.

"I was awake the whole time I just wanted you to go away." She slapped me again.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"You're troublesome." I said getting up to leave.

"Aww but don't you love me?" She teased.

_**That bitch is pushing it…**_ "No." I said plainly.

"And why not?"

"1.) You're troublesome. 2.) You're sadistic. 3.) I don't love people who love tools like Sasuke." I growled.

"HA! Who said I liked Sasuke?!" She laughed. "C'mon stay here."

_Hey guys. Wanna learn a lesson? Girls have a weird power and they can make you do things you don't want to do_.

_**OK… comfusing… **_"I was on the other side of your door when he asked you out."

"Yeah so…? I turned him down."

"Nooo… you said 'Yeah sure I'll go to the dance with you.'" She burst out laughing and rolled around on the ground.

"You know, I came up here to yell at you about why you hadn't asked me!" She kept laughing. "Ok here's what REALLY happened…" She started in a storytelling voice.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_RING!RING!_

_RING!RING!_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Temari it's Sasuke."_

_"Oh, what do you want?"_

_"You know what I want. We both know you were flirting with me before so do you want to go to the dance?" It wasn't an actual question, but Temari had never been good at taking orders._

_"Oh yeah, sure I'll go to the dance with you. IN YOUR DREAMS!" She shouted and slammed the phone down. To bad it was a cordless._

_"Uhmm Temari? I'm still here."_

_"Shit." She sighed and clicked off the phone. "You just can't express anger the same way with technology these days…"_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"So that'd what happened." She explained. Holding her hands out in the DUUH manner.

"Heh, ok cause I really believe you." I smirked, I did actually believe I just didn't wan **her** to know I believed her, because… well you'll see.

"Oh come on!" She shouted. I just shook my head smirking. See the whole IQ of 200 plus means I knew what she would do before she did it. "Fine!" She screamed. _Soo predictable…_ At that she jumped on my kissed me. This was a sloppy kiss because, well for one I sucked at kissing. Also because she jumped on me harder than I expected and we fell over.

"Oww," I groaned.

"Believe me now crybaby?" She asked.

"Well I don't know…" I started. "Another one might help." She hit me because of that. Yes that's me Nara Shikamaru, Lazy ass genius with abosolutely no ability to communicate with troublesome women. "Ow ok, ok stop hitting me!"

"Well now that you know that I'm not going with Sasuke why haven't you asked me to go to the dance yet?" She asked hitting me again. _Shit, this chick is scarier than my mom…_

"I thought WE were a bad idea" I teased.

"Well maybe I changed my--"

"HOLY SHIT!!" Someone screamed behind us. _Oh man… this'll be troublesome…_ I thought. I turned my head, which is when I realized Temari was still on top of me. _Shit…_ "TEMARI?! SHIKAMARU?!" Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shino were all standing there pointing being dumb with their mouths hanging open. Except Shino 

anyways, Shino was just standing there dot-dot-doting. There was an extremely awkward moment of silence while the idiots tried to proccess this.

"SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI ARE TOGETHER!" Naruto shouted. "I knew it!"

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" We both shouted at once.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you guys holding hands?" Kiba asked and pointed. We looked down and yeah, we were actually holding hands. We dropped it and looked away from each other fast. "Too late guys!" Neji shouted holding up his cell phone. There was a picture of us holding hands.

"AHHHHHHHH YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Temari screamed and probably would have gone on to gut Neji if I hadn't held her back.

"Temari calm down. Killing Neji, even though it would be really fun, would be reckless and probably not end well for you, so just let it go." I said restraining her from disembowling Neji. "Besides…" I added. "Naruto has the biggest mouth in our school, tommorow everyone will think we're together." She then turned to glare at me.

"We're not?" She shouted. Then she smacked me and ran off. _Shit…_

"Thanks a lot idiots." I muttered and walked off after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing intresting on my part…**

* * *

"Temari! Temari wait!" I shouted as I ran after the beautiful, but crazy, blonde bombshell. _What did I do this time? Why is it anytime we get close something happens and she runs off?!_ "Temari! Stop running!"_ I probably should at least be running after her…_ And that was that, I took off after her.

"NO! I said I couldn't do this! This is exactly what I wanted NOT to do!" She screamed losing all compuse and slamming me in my jaw. _Ok… I'm just going to lie here for like… ninety-billion years…_ I thought. "I'm not falling in love with anybody! Espcially not anyone from this hellhole!"

And that's when I realized it. It didn't matter what I did! I don't know why it took me this long to figure that out, y'know cuz I'm a genius. So why'd it take me this long to figure out that it really doesn't matter what I did. She was leaving in a couple weeks. I couldn't stop that. Everything was just God's little joke to screw me over. "Fine…" I said even though I was relatively sure she was long gone. "I give up…"

* * *

(Three days later)

BANG!BANG!BANG!

BANG!BANG!BANG!

"Shikamaru would you open this damn door you need to talk!" Ino's shrill voice came through my bedroom door. I had spent three days locked in my room only leaving for food and when nature called.

"Get the fuck out of here Ino I don't want to talk!" I shouted right back. I threw my shoe at the door hoping it would make her go away.

_**BOOM!**_"Ino what the FUCK?!" I shouted as she broke my door off its hinges.

"I said you need to talk, that means you're going to talk." She said with her hands on her hips and doing that whole neck bobbing thing. "Now talk."

"Get lost…" I said rolling over to continue wallowing in my self-pity without a crazy blonde woman making my life hell. One of those was enough.

"NO! You love Temari and she likes you only she's scared so deal." Ino said matter-of-factly. "You need to try at this Shikamaru! Stop barking at the fucking moon and jump already!"

"I tried that, it didn't work." I growled.

"So your solution is to lie down here until you starve to death?"

"Hey I eat!"

"I don't care! You need to tell Temari how you feel!"

"What do you care anyways?"

"You're my friend," She said poking my side. "I look out for my friends," She hit me over my head. "And this is me looking out for you." She then proceeded to shove me off my bed. _Ow..._

"Now listen up, because I have a plan--"

"Oh no! I'm listening to another one of YOUR plans!" I said getting up and trying to drag Ino out of my room. "The last time I -- OOF!" I exclaimed as I bounced off of Chouji.

"Will you listen to it if I say it was my plan?" He asked munching on potatoe chips.

"Yeah ok fine..." I muttered.

* * *

(Twenty minutes later)

"That's the dumbest plan ever, Chouji that isn't really your plan is it?" I asked starting to get irritated.

"NO!" Ino shouted. "And it IS a GOOD plan! And you ARE going to do it got it?!" She shouted yanking my ear. _Where exactly is she planning on taking me?_ I wondered.

"Ow! Ino stop pulling!" I screamed as she dragged me down the stairs. She let go and gave me this weird girl look.

"Do you swear you'll listen to my plan?" She said jabbing my side.

"Ow! Hell no it's the dumbest plan ever!" I shouted.

"Fine then!" She yelled and continued dragging me by my ear.

"Ino STOP!" I shouted. We were at the street now.

"Nope!"

"At least tell me where were going?"

"To Temari's house" She said too cheerfully.

"Haha, not funny seriously where are you taking me?"

"Temari's house." She said still in that annoyingly cheery tone.

"GAH! NOOO!!" I screamed and started struggling against a blonde skinny psycho woman who was apparently on steriods, and yes I had been just sitting there letting her drag me.

"Too late we're here." She exclaimed and began ringing the door bell like a crazy person _Which in all fairness, she might actually be..._

"Hey... what the hell are you doing here Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

"Huh? Oh hey, I uh kinda... got... dragged..." That's when I noticed Ino and Chouji had run way. _I hate them... Oh shit! She's staring at me! What do I do?! What do I do?!_

_**Fuck it**_... I thought as I grabbed her by her waist and kissed her.

**Annnnd I suck! Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AGH! I have no clue whatsoever to write! I'm sooo stupid! Grrrr**

**Please review anyways ******

* * *

_(last time...)_

_**Fuck it...**__ I thought as I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her..._

_(Now...)_

* * *

_She's not fighting back? Hn, I thought she'd kick my ass if I tried this... I'm going to stop thinking right no_w. After that I lost the ability of coherent thought, I just drifted off and enjoyed her tounge. Finally we broke. Not because she finally shoved me down the stairs causing me to break my neck like I had figured she would do but because we REALLY needed air.

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT! I'M A GENIUS!!" Ino screamed from behind me. _Oh no... I thought they ran away..._

"I thought you ran away!" I shouted at her.

"Nope I just hid in the bushes. Chouji left though." She smirked evily. "Oh and while I was in the bushes I got these." She said holding up her camera which was full of pictures of me and Temari kissing which would eventually make it to myspace.

"Ugh, do you mind? We were having a moment!" Temari spoke up.

"Aww how cute!" Ino said and then ran off. _Man this'll end badly..._

"I can't believe her." I mumbled. "Why are all women so troublesome?"

"UGH! Hey! Mixed company here!" Temari said slapping me.

"Ok, ok sorry my bad all women BUT you."

"Better," She said smiling. "Now where were we?"

"Oh I think it was something like this." I said pulling her in again. Again I just drifted off. Or at least I must have because I do not remember how we ended up on her living room floor. Which was great. _Really great..._ I thought as I explored her mouth memorizing every detail. It was great, until Kankurou walked downstairs.

"OI! STOP DEFILING MY SISTER YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!" He screamed as loud as he could.

"AH! Kankurou! What are you doing here?!" Temari shouted. Kankurou rolled his eyes.

"I live here Temari, I'm your brother remember?" He said. Then Gaara walked downstairs.

"What's going on down here? What's with all the noise?" He muttered.

"This little shit is making out with our sister!" Kankurou screamed.

"Huh?" Gaara looked me up and down. "Hn whatever..."

"How can you say whatever?!" Kankurou shouted. "Why are you with this idiot?!"

"Hey!" I intterupted a conversation I was clearly not a part of. "I happen to--"

"Shut up!" All three of them yelled at me and Temari slapped me. "I'm doing it because it's fun" She told Kankurou. "I'm the oldest I can do whatever I want!"

"Like hell you can!" Kankurou shouted and jumped at me. Luckily Gaara held him back.

"It doesn't matter what she does with this shitling" He muttered. _Shitling?_ I thought. _What the fuck? Is that even a word? _

"What? Why not?!" Kankurou continuing to struggle against Gaara. Gaara grinned. Something about that worried me.

"Mitsou's in town." Kankurou grinned to. _Okay... this is getting creepy, and who the fuck is Mitsou?_

"UGH! FUCK YOU TWO!" She screamed and dragged me out of the house.

* * *

"Uhmm Temari?" I asked when we were far away. "Am I missing something here? Who's Mitsou?"

"Ugh, he's my ex." She mumbled.

"Oh..." I said _Big deal?_

"And I lost my virginity to him" _Oh... that makes a bit more sense..._

"Well... do you still like him?"

"HA! NO!" She laughed. "He was a total jackass and cheated on me with THREE different girls at once. TWICE!"

"So you won't jump him when you see him?" I asked. She slapped me for that. "Ok, ok forget I asked. Just... stay away from him?"

_**Wow, after you fight me about her all this time now you're possesive?**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**HAHA! **_

"What you don't trust me?" She asked.

"NO!" I said. "Haven't you been listening to me? I don't trust anything, the government, the newspaper, my friends, but I especially don't trust you and your ex boyfriend who you decided to shack up with one night!"

"Ok, ok I promise you I won't be alone with this guy." She laughed again.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just, well isn't it a little early to be getting possesive of me?" She laughed. "I guess you REALLY LIKE ME huh?"

"Shut up..." I mumbled. "Uhm Temari?" I asked after a while of being dragged. "Where are you taking me?"

"Huh..." She stopped. "Now that you mention it... I had no plan after getting out of the house... Where are we anyways?" I looked around. We were at my place. No! Not my house! My cloud watching place. It was an open field with a pond next to it and a basketball court where me and my friends would always play pick-up games.

_**No clouds today! Looks like you'll have to find some OTHER way to entertain yourself! HEHEHEH**_

_Uch, troublesome. I'm way to young to be having voices in my head... So just shut up for the next hour or so._

_**...**_

_Good._

"We're at my cloud watching place." I said.

"YOU WATCH CLOUDS?!" She burst out laughing. "Haha! SO lame!"

* * *

"Whatever..." I said. We then continued to make out for the next four hours only stopping to breathe.

"Ok... well bye cloud-loser" She said laughing.

"Just one word to far..." I sighed. "That's why women are so troublesome..."

The next day I got some flowers for Temari on my way to her house. Yes I totally wiped out my savings but whatever. _I'd be so mad if she slapped me after this..._ I thought.

DING DONG

"Hello... oh it's you..." Kankurou answered the door.

"Man I'm overwhelmed by how formal you are." I muttered. "Temari home?"

"Yeah you know where her room is."

So again I climbed up the incredibly long, annoyingly long flight of stairs. I got lost in her house this time though. I actually ended up in the bathroom to see... _Oh... fuck this..._ I thought. There up against the wall was Temari and some guy. _Mitsou..._ I thought angrily. I dropped the flowers and ran out.

"Heh HAVE A GOOD TIME?" Kankurou yelled after me as I blew out the door.

"FUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKK YOOOOUUUU!!" I shouted behind my back. "I--"

_**BAM!**_ _Oh shit... a car just hit me didn't it? _Were my last thoughts before my head collided with the ground.

**HA! Cliffhanger! HAHAHAH! :P **


	8. Chapter 8

**I love Katherine!!**

**Sorry I had to do that though.**

* * *

_OwwWww! My head! Ow fuck! What the fuck... Oh yeah I got hit by a car... Shit that can't be good... I wonder how long I've been out... I should probably wake the fuck up... what happened before the crash? ..._

_..._

_..._

_SHIT! Oh dammit!! I hate her! ...sigh No that's not true, I still love her... dammit... I love her why'd she do that to me?... Dammit... Ok nevermind, I'm not waking up, it's not worth it to wake up..._

* * *

_**Five hours and thiry seven and a half minutes later**__(A/N:Yes I'm lame for that I know)_

"Shikamaru..."

_Who said that? It sounded like Temari... Wait what the fuck!? I'm in a fucking coma! I shouldn't be hearing things! Aw shit I'm going insane._

"Shikamaru... I don't know if you can hear me... I'm praying that you can... Kankurou told me what happened... I'm so sorry."

_Yeah whatever..._

"Shikamaru... I didn't kiss him, I didn't do anything... he saw me and he grabbed me and pinned me up against the wall!" _She's crying... wait!He tried to make a move on Temari! MY TEMARI! MOTHERFUCKER!! I'm going to wake up and kill him._

"Look... all I know is that what you saw isn't what actually happened and I'm so sorry you saw that it was him... and he didn't even know what he was doing the idiot was drunk... anyways he's gone now... I kicked him out and then Gaara took him away to do who knows what but the point is I'll never have to see him again... And this is all my fault and... and... SHIKAMARU! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! I'M GOING TO DIE WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE WAKE UP!... please..." Temari crumpled into a ball and clutched my hospital bed sheets. "Please...?"

_Ok I'll wake up..._

_

* * *

_

"Temari? It's ok... I could hear you." I said quietly. She looked up like she was afraid to believe that I had really truly woken up and that this might just be a hallucanation. She reached up and touched my arm. When she was satisfied I had really woken up her face lit up.

"SHIKAMARU!" She shouted and jumped up. "Oh my god don't you ever make me worry like that again!" She teased me smacking me on the head.

"I love you too..." I barely managed to finally confess to her even though she had already told me that she did. She paused for a minute... two minutes... three minutes... "Will you say something?"I said finally. "Anything really...?"

"Shikamaru..." She started but then stopped. "Oh screw it." Is what she finally came up with and jumped on me. She started kissing me furiously. This was not a nice, elegant kiss, not the kind in the movies, no no this was all of our pent up fustration at the world for doing seemingly everything it possibly could to tear us away from each other. We finally stopped when an orderly walked in and told us visiting hours were over. "What the fuck is this?" Temari said aggresively. "A jailhouse?"

_God I love her..._

"Now, now, Temari play nice." I said with a smirk. "We can always do this again."

"Yeah about that..." The orderly said finally overcoming his fear of Temari eating him alive was now capable of speech again. "You can get out tommorow if the CAT scan goes well" He said and then ran out of the room.

Temari and I looked at each other.

"Hey don't look at me," we said at the exact same time.

"Hey I'm not the sickie idiot that got hit by a car!" Temari defended.

"Yeah well I'm not the one that made him want to pee his pants and go into fetal position Temari."

About a minute passed in silence when...

"Ok you're so hot!" She said and jumped me again. Kissing me with a little bit more restraint this time. We kept going until the orderly knocked on the door again. This time he had brought a doctor with him.

"What?!" Temari shouted at them. The orderly jumped behind the doctor who looked like he wanted to break out in tears and cry for his mommy.

"It's...uh... time for your CATscan N-n-nara Shikamaru." The doctor stuttered.

"Oh.. ok" I said slightly annoyed. I was having a good time making out with my girlfriend and then this idiot spineless doctor comes in and ruins everything. "Can you give us one minute?" I asked trying to hide my hatred for this man.

"S-sure thing mister Nara!" He said and ran out.

"Ok that time it might've been my fault." Temari said raising her hands up in surrender. "But they are extreme wuss bags here."

"Yeah..." I said. "Soo... I guess if this goes ok I'll see you tommorow for the dance?"

"Yeah guess so." She said as she leaned in a kissed me one more time.

* * *

"Okay you're all good" A doctor said to me and I checked out and left. I had called Chouji to see if he could bring my car to the hospital. So there he was. Munching on potato chips and sitting on the hood of my car. 1969 Dodge Charger HEMI, Black with a black window tint, leather seats and a hardwood dashboard. It was a sweet ride.

"Hey dude," Chouji said between munches. "You doing good?"

"Obviously I mean after all they did let me out." I said as he handed me a bag of chips and I opened them up and started munching down with him. "Dude thank you so much for bringing me this hospital food sucks!"

"No problem." he said as we got in to my car. I switched it on and played back in black by AC/DC(who I don't own). I definetly broke the speed limit driving home but no one stopped me. Police in Konoha royaly sucked ever since the Uchiha massacre so you could pretty much get away with any petty theft and whatnot.

* * *

After I dropped off Chouji I took my car up the mountain with all of our Hokages' faces, got out sat on the hood, and watched the sunset while I thought about me and Temari...

* * *

**Wow... Ok that was an incredibly sappy ending for me. Oh well. The dance will probably happen next chapter but I'm not sure so don't hold me to it. Not that anyone reads author notes anyways but still just thought you should know if you're reading this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't feel like boring you people with my life. But wow, it's been a long time, sorry to whoever reads my crap for the lack of updates... and the crappiness of my writing.**

_Denial..._

The one word that kept popping into my head. See that would be because I was in denial. Genius that I am that doesn't work to well considering I can see right through it and determine my own logic behind my own denial. I didn't want to get hurt. Simple as that, my boredom, my laziness, my apathy towards everything on this planet had always kept me from being vunerable to another human being. Life was good that way too. Then Temari came along, flipped my world upside down, and made me fall hopelessly in love with her. How troublesome...

Not only that but deep down I knew she was an exchange student. It didn't matter how attached I got, she'd get taken away from me, and soon. I'd be hurt, really hurt. I needed a distraction. So where else to turn but Kiba? Kiba is our local dog whisperer. Dude's insane and lives to live mainly. Lately he's been a bit down about Hinata choosing Naruto over him so I just figured I'd get him out of his house and we'd drive cars to fast and wreck... whatever he was planning on wrecking.

_Ding, dong..._

Kiba answered the door with... lipstick on his face? What the fuck. Then Hinata walked over to him and kissed him again. _OKAY... not needed here._

"Shikamaru! DUDE! Guess what!"

_Sigh how troublesome, and here I thought I could get away from drama._

"It's troublesome but what?"

"NARUTO'S GAY!" I was not surprised. He'd been eyeing Temari's younger brother since they got here. Only for some reason people never listen to the genius with the FREAKIN' 200+ IQ!

"Kiba, not to rain on your parade or anything but I told you that the first day the new kids got here."

"HA! The new kids? Wow I figured you'd at least be on a first name basis with the blonde girl seeing as how you were pretty much molesting her that time we saw you two." Kiba barked another laugh, I swear the guy's part dog.

"Dude, she was on top of me, and we weren't doing anything."

"Whatever" Kiba said with a taunting sneer.

"Peace" I said and walked off. If Naruto and Gaara were hooking up behind the dumpster that's fine but did Kiba have to be making out with Hinata in plain view? Man... where's a distraction when you need it. I need some relaxation to get my mind off Temari and priortize my laziness.

"Hi Shika!"_ God hates me._ As if on cue of my wishes to be away from her, the endearing blonde ponytails I had come to love, the deep green eyes I wished I could just keep looking at forever, And the lips I wanted to kiss so badly. Yeah, Temari could freaking appear out of thin air and torture me with everything I wanted and could never have. Her musical voice and her amazing smell.

"Hi...Temari" I said hesitantly. She rolled her eyes and blew her bangs(A/N I just learned what those are last week haha yes I'm boring be quiet and read.) She was really cute. _No don't think about it!_

_**Think about it**_ my inner teased.

"So you moron did that accident leave you brain damaged or did you just figured Kiba would give us both a ride to the dance?" She glared at me. That's when I noticed what she was wearing. Short, black, SHORT, REVEALING, dress. REALLY revealing. Riding up her thighs and a low cut that wouldn't leave much to the imagination, or my self-restraint. "Hello? Are you alive there? Let's go already!" Temari shouted pulling me away.

"Woman, stop leading me." I glowered at her. She smacked me for that. Woman was always smacking me. "Woman you're always smacking me." I muttered, she smacked me again. "SEE?!" And another smack. I saw where this was going so I just shut up.

When we got to the dance things well. Things were shit. Temari was convinced I had brain damage. I didn't know how to dance. And pretty much every person was brooding/drinking spiked punch, or making out furiously. Such was the reason I never came to these dances. Oh! And od course there were people dancing but I couldn't dance. It was troublesome and annoying so I never bothered. _She's so troublesome she'll probably make me dance._

"C'mon Shika-kun let's dance!" Temari pulled me towards the floor.

"Whoa what!? NO! I don't dance!" I said, without yelling, maybe a little loudly though...

"You do now!" She shouted back.

"NO," she smacked me. "Okay..."

_Man how did I end up like dad? So troublesome..._

"Good, now c'mon." She yanked me again.

"Geez, okay woman just calm down, never thought you were the dancing type anyways." I muttered darkly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She turned angrily at me.

_Oh crap... I just meant to make her stop dragging me, but shr looks kind of pissed... hey why is her fist getting bigger?_

_**SLAM!**_

"OW! DAMN WOMAN! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!"

"Hmph serves you right for saying I can't dance." She said smugly.

"Well I can't dance."

"To bad," she said and proceeded to drag me to the dance floor. "You better learn fast." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I just stood there awkwardly.

"I really have no clue what to do." I said unhappily. 

"Ugh you're a retarded genius." She said. She slipped my hands around her waist and pulled me close to her. I was staring into her eyes and I pulled her closer to me. She stepped to the right and so did I. She stepped to the left and so did I.

"This is stupid." I said stubbornly. I turned around to leave, but actually I didn't turn around. I didn't let go of her waist. I didn't even look away from her beautiful eyes. I stayed, and danced like a moron, I did it all. For her. I guess I loved her.

Too bad I'd never be able to tell her. Too bad she'd be leaving me in a few weeks. Too bad she'd never feel that same way even if I told her.

"SHIT!" I shouted. I ran out of there. I ran away from my problems, from the stupid music, from the people, from her. I ran and I ran and I ran. I ran away just like I always do. I was afraid. I didn't want to get hurt. So I ran.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am only doing this to please my girlfriend…**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Ino demanded. I ran. "Hey! Asshole! I said where are you going?"

"Away." Was my reply. I couldn't tell her.

"Shikamaru you just left Temari sobbing on the dance floor." Ino scolded smacking me. "What is wrong with you? How could you?"

"She'll never feel the same way about me. She can't, she's leaving soon." I muttered. _Okay guess I can tell Ino._

"What do you mean 'feel the same way' geez it's a highschool crush not like you're in love with her or anything." Ino paused waiting for me to agree. We were both silent for about ten minutes before her alcohol riddled brain could figure it out. "OHMIGOD! YOU DO LOVE HER!"

"I can't!" I shouted. _I can't right? She's leaving soon. Too soon. Don't take her away…_

"But you do!" Ino squealed.

"But she's leaving!" I shouted.

"Not for a while you can figure something out genius."

"She must be so pissed at me right now."

"Go fix it. She's in the girls' bathroom. Third stall it's where the heartbroken cry and puke. Mainly puke."

"You would know,"

"Shut up and fix it!"

* * *

So I went. Well ran, didn't want anything bad to happen to her. I ran back through the gym where everyone had just seen me run away from Temari and they stared. I charged into the girls' bathroom and I opened the third stall. There she was. Despite the smell, despite her eyes being red, despite everything she appeared amazing to me. I wasn't expecting her eyes to light up like they did. I had expected to be hit. I hadn't expected her to get up and pin me down. I had expected her to chew me out. I was caught off guard, unbalanced. She pinned me down easy. I muttered something about men being on top. She grinned.

"Shika, shika, shika, what am I going to do with you?" She asked teasingly. I tried to lean up but she pinned me back down. "Nono silly boy, no kisses for you after what you did."

"Please?" I asked looking pathetic as possible. I will never be cute but I can pull off pathetic. "Just once?"

"No," she grinned. It was a too perfect smile that made being pinned down on the girls' bathroom floor seem like heaven. It was too easy she thought she was in control. It was too good as her eyes went wide with realization too late. I rolled over and pinned her down.

"Mm I think I can make it up to you babe." I said and leaned down to kiss her, she almost struggled but when our lips brushed up against each others' my mind went blank. Her mind did too I could tell. She became passive. Then she became aggressive. Then somehow we ended up falling out of the bathroom. Making out heavily. On the gym floor. In the middle of a school dance. With all of our friends and enemies snapping pictures with their camera phones. We barely noticed, we certainly didn't care. I grazed my teeth against her tongue. She broke the kiss and I attacked her neck. I'd never put so much effort into anything before but her neck looked so perfect, so pale, so inviting. I just went crazy, sucking, licking, biting, kissing. Then it all went blank, just pure bliss of her hot skin underneath my weight, my lips. The last thing I remember was Chouji had to pull us apart. I'm pretty sure by the time I had been dragged to the doors I was offering Chouji my car to let me go back and make out with her. He just kept dragging me.

* * *

The next morning was hell. Not because of the bloody Armageddon like headache or the uncontrollable passing out, no it gets worse, much worse. See Ino and Chouji showed up and sat me down at the computer.

"Please tell me it was all a nightmare." I asked. Ino grinned and pulled up youtube.

"Nope it all happened." She said as I watched a video of us stumbling out of the bathroom making out, falling on top of each other, making out some more, looking at each other(don't remember that part), me kissing her neck, her moaning in ecstasy, and the big finale Chouji dragging me away while I begged to be allowed to go back. The video ended when the door shut. You could still hear me screaming "I WANT TEMARI!"

"Please god no, please let it all be a nightmare." I prayed to my non-existent god.

"It happened suck it up, oh and it gets better." Ino teased.

"How does this get better?" I asked.

"Well I walked Temari home." Ino announced.

"Ok, how is that better?" I asked.

"Well…" Ino said pulling out a tape recorder.

"_Bzzt… OH wow he's an amazing kisser, aggressive but un-freaking-believable. I want more, is it possible to be addicted to kisses? I mean people are addicted to sex right? But I'm just addicted to Shikamaru's kisses. Hey Ino don't tell anyone but I think I fell for Shikamaru, like for real. I think I'm in love with him. At the very least I'm in love with his kisses. What do you think I should wear the next time I see him? It should be low cut, with a high rising skirt I think. I'm def gonna seduce him!...Bzzt"_

"Well that's better." I mumbled. I was relieved embarrassed and nervous. Relieved, Temari felt the same way about me. Embarrassed everyone saw us making out. Nervous I was going to be seduced.

"Thought so," Ino said. "At least we'll always have the video."

Chouji hit replay and I glared at him while the me in the video was screaming for Temari. Then replay again. The two of them enjoyed my misery too much. I'd have to find a way to get revenge.

"Ok you guys need to leave so I can plan this out." I said. They left and I stood up and paced around. How could I ever solve this?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey it's me again, sorry people who are forced to read my crap. Uh... not that anyone reads this but sorry I haven't updated in months I just got out of an obsessive unhealthy relationship plus my computer had a virus. O well. **

**Pardon if my writing is depressing or angsty.**

* * *

I was lucky(or un-lucky depending on how you see things). I mean yes everyone pointed and whispered when I walked through the school doors. _So this is what popular people feel like…_ I thought. _All the kids looking, pointing talking… _Thank god I was never popular I could barely take it in the line for the metal detectors. Going through a whole freakin' day? Or a week? How much longer was left in this school year? How troublesome. Two weeks, two weeks of people looking and whispering, immature teasing and my dumb friends playful shoving. Anyways I just got really side tracked, apparently (lucky/un-lucky part) Temari had been just the tiniest bit drunk at the dance so the two of us had been avoiding each other. NOT easy when she's in more than half my classes but oh well we somehow pulled it off.

* * *

At least until lunch. We ended up in the library again. Alone, together. Two hormone riddled teens with feelings for each other left in a dusty room with no one watching them? I know sounds like a great idea in theory. Reality however is a slightly different thing from theory. Reality is like Theory's long lost cousin who's the oddball in the family. See in theory we'd probably be over in that corner making out. In reality? We ate our lunches. Silently. Stealing glances at each other when we thought the other wasn't looking, playing eye-tag. In the middle of eating her pizza she threw it at my head. It missed.

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" She screamed angrily at me slamming her fists down onto the table. _This is seduction? _

"Uhm… why?" I asked slightly confused.

"I MEAN I SPEND MY WHOLE DAY TRYING TO AVOID YOU AFTER THE…TH-THE-THE..THING AT THE DANCE AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO EAT LUNCH WITH ME BUT NOT ONLY THAT YOU JUST SIT THERE AND EAT YOUR FUCKING LUNCH NOT EVEN BOTHERING TO TALK TO ME OR MAKE A MOVE!" She screamed at my face pinning me against the chair I was sitting in and started punching me in the face. I guess this is her 'hands-on' seduction. Hn, troublesome. I don't think she was to angry because I stayed conscious through the whole thing and didn't even have a black-eye. Anyways she was about to strangle me, I was sure of it. Definitely going to strangle me, but instead she just grabbed me by my neck and yanked me up against her lips. They were soft, tasted like cherries not to be cliché but it's true. So see now theory and reality are uhm..m…mm… she tastes good…

Funny thing about the library? At least in our school? The walls, paper thin. Funnier thing? Our friends just happened to walk in when Temari threw me down and straddled me.

"OH MY GOD MY VIRGIN EYES!" Naruto shouted. _Pfft, he owns more porn than the producer of playboy…Soft…_

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT SWEET MARY MOTHER OF JESUS I'M BLIND!" Kiba screamed. The porn situation applies to him to however.

"TEMARI THIS IS A SCHOOL! INDECENCY! INDECENCY!" Tenten started shrieking.

"…" That was Shino.

"Ok fun times over Shikamaru," Chouji said as he and Ino yanked me out from underneath Temari. She glared up angrily at the people who took away her toy and growled at Ino. I… *sigh* I growled too and jumped on Temari.

"Oi this is disgusting," Naruto said while I was busy kneading Temari's more sensitive areas of flesh. "I KNOW!"

The splash hit us along with reality. One cold, wet bitch slap reminding us the setting in which our explicit actions had occurred.

"Oh my god," Temari looked around nervously. "WHAT'RE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!"

"Uh… Chouji? Can you get me some clothes? I'm a little… soaked…" I muttered.

"Sure Shikamaru." CHouji said and left munching on his potatoe chips. _Nothing fazes the guy,_ I thought with a smirk. Our friends slowly dispersed and Chouji came back with my backpack.

"Uhh… Chouji?" I asked. Motioning to my shirt. He got the hint and left the room for me to change. Which again left a wet me and a wet Temari changing. I got into my clothes and looked over at Temari who scowled back at me.

"I don't have any clothes," She stated. Only it was really more of an order. If I couldn't magically produce clothes for her I'd have to give her mine. I searched my bag and pulled out some sweats and a white t-shirt. She snatched them from me and started changing.

"So uhm…" Was my eloquent start to the conversation neither of us wanted to have. "What're we going to do?"

"Threaten our friends on penalty of death about speaking of this." She said nonchalantly.

"Not what I meant." I mumbled. She turned at me and glared.

"I know but we don't need to talk about what YOU meant." She said pointedly.

"We kind of do." I said more sternly.

"Well we're not talking about it."

"Yes we are." I said putting my arms around her waist. She shivered.

"No!" She said more forcefully.

"Yes, Temari, you're leaving in two weeks." I mumbled kissing her neck. I don't care how out of character I was being I needed to tell her. "I don't want you to go."

I sort of told her, but I mainly chickened out. She turned around and kissed me back.

"I don't either Shika-kun."

"Aka-chan…" she stole the words off my lips by kissing me. What would've normally been a tender, gentle, sweet moment was interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Shit time to go," She muttered and walked off.

"Hey wait!" I called after her. "You left your backpack."

She didn't hear me which left me staring at her backpack and the interesting title on the book that had fallen out of her bag. _Her Diary, hn troublesome._


End file.
